LEGO Harry Potter
LEGO Harry Potter was LEGO Theme that started in 2001, to coincide with the release of the first film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Sets for the first five films have been released to coincide with the release of the movies. Warner Bros. Entertainment released on 25 June, 2010 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 a video game developed by Traveller's Tales, covering "the Philisopher's Stone", "the Chamber of Secrets", "the Prisoner of Azkaban" and "The Goblet of Fire". LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, covering the last three installments of the series, was released on 11 November, 2011. Ten more sets, released between October 2010 and June 2011, have been produced including moments from Years: 1-7. The books LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World and LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World respectively cover the creation of the sets and the characters featured within them. The sets include: ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001-2002) The first film saw the largest amount of sets, with fourteen being made in total. To start with, only eleven were produced, three more were made the following year in 2002. Sets: 4701.jpg|''Sorting Hat'', 4701 4702-1.jpg|''The Final Challenge'', 4702 4704-1.jpg|''The Chamber of Winged Keys'', 4704 4705-1.jpg|''Snape's Classroom'', 4705 4706-1.jpg|''Forbidden Corridor'', 4706 4707-1.jpg|''Hagrid's Hut'', 4707 4708-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Express'', 4708 4709-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Caste'', 4709 4711-1.jpg|''Flying Lesson'', 4711 4712-1.jpg|''Troll on the Loose'', 4712 4714-1.jpg|''Gringotts Bank'', 4714 4721-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Classrooms'', 4721 4722-1.jpg|''Gryffindor'', 4722 4723-1.jpg|''Diagon Alley Shops'', 4723 ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002-2003) The second film had ten sets made in total, four less than its predecessor. These sets were designed to be combined with sets from the first film to form a larger Hogwarts setting. For some unknown reasons, Hermione does not appear in any of these sets. Sets: 4719-1.jpg|''Quality Quidditch Supplies'', 4719 4720-1.jpg|''Knockturn Alley'', 4720 4726-1.jpg|''Quidditch Practice'', 4726 4727_brickset.jpg|''Aragog in the Dark Forest'', 4727 4728-1.jpg|''Escape from Privet Drive'', 4728 4729-1.jpg|''Dumbledore's Office'', 4729 4730-1.jpg|''The Chamber of Secrets'', 4730 4731-1.jpg|''Dobby's Release'', 4731 4733-1.jpg|''The Duelling Club'', 4733 4735-1.jpg|''Slytherin'', 4735 ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) The third film saw eleven sets released, including the only Harry Potter Mini set. In addition, the minifigures became fleshed toned, following Lego's universal change from yellow toned figures for all minifigures based on real people or characters. Mini-sets Sets: 4750-1.jpg|''Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak'', 4750 4751-1.jpg|''Harry and the Marauder's Map'', 4751 4752-1.jpg|''Professor Lupin's Classroom'', 4752 4753-1.jpg|''Sirius Black's Escape'', 4753 4754-1.jpg|''Hagrid's Hut'', 4754 4755_brickset.jpg|''Knight Bus'', 4755 4756-1.jpg|''Shrieking Shack'', 4556 4757-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Castle'', 4757 4758-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Express'', 4758 10132-1.jpg|''Motorised Hogwarts Express'', 10132 4695.jpg|''Mini Knight Bus'', 4695 ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) The fourth film saw only four sets released. This meant many key scenes and characters were missing, most prominently the Third Task, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour.Harry Potter Licensing Question FBTB.net. URL accessed on 22 December 2006Cedric and Fleur FBTB.net. URL accessed on 22 December 2006 The Harry Potter minifigure headpiece was redesigned as well. Sets: 4762-1.jpg|''Rescue from the Merpeople'', 4762 4766-1.jpg|''Graveyard Duel'', 4766 4767-1.jpg|''Harry and the Hungarian Horntail'', 4767 4768-1.jpg|''The Durmstrang Ship'', 4768 ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) There was only one set for the Order of The Phoenix to mark the supposed "retirement" of the theme.Only going to be one Set Sets: 5378-1.jpg|''Hogwarts Castle'', 5738 Years: 1-7 (2010-2011) It was announced at the 2010 Toy Fair that 6 more Harry Potter LEGO Sets had been produced. They were released October 1, 2010 and they include moments from different movies. The range includes newly designed minifigures and the first appearances of Bellatrix Lestrange, Luna Lovegood, Filius Flitwick and Argus Filch. New Harry Potter Lego Sets The LEGO manfacturers added features from accross the books and films to each set, to allow for more inventive playing, examples of this are: Aragog in "Hagrid's Hut", and sirius black's head in Hogwarts Early in October of 2010, The LEGO Group announced the release of another set: Diagon Alley was released in January 2011. The set features Borgin and Burkes, Gringotts Wizarding Bank and Ollivanders Wand Shop, and includes the first appearances of Fred and George Weasley and Mr. Ollivander. Three other sets (along with two promotional sets) were released on June 1, 2011. These are assumed to be the final sets that LEGO will release under the Harry Potter theme. Sets: 4736.jpg|''Freeing Dobby'', 4736 4737.jpg|''Quidditch Match'', 4737 4738.jpg|''Hagrid's Hut'', 4738 4840.jpg|''The Burrow'', 4840 4841.jpg|''Hogwarts Express'', 4841 4842.jpg|''Hogwarts Castle'', 4842 Lego_4865.jpg|''The Forbidden Forest'', 4865 lego 4866.jpg|''Knight Bus'', 4866 lego 4867.JPG|''Hogwarts'', 4867 10217-1.jpg|''Diagon Alley'', 10217 250px-30110.png|''Trolley'', 30110 30111-1.jpg|''The Lab'', 30111 References Category:Companies (real-world)